Sixteen Years Later
by ArchAngelGuardian
Summary: Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Lei Wulong, a mysterious 23 year old, and were invited to The world Iron fist tournament…Will Kazuya run into an old friend…read and review i suck at summaries
1. Arrival In the Tournament

**(a/n:** hey guys its me with another story so hopefully this one will be successful. First few will talk bout the past and then from there on will be the big challenge between Kazuya, Selene and Jun. Please review

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY SELENE!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in the Tournament**

Heihachi Mishima invited the greatest fighters in the world to his Iron fist Tournament to win the worlds strongest title. But little did the fighters know this competition was specially set up to lour his son Kazuya. Many participants came to the island that it was held on and were ready to begin.

"I will kill you father for the way you scarred me" Kazuya said in his mind while training in the gym

Jun and Lei were out on their investigation mission on the Mishima corporation while the tournament was in play.

"Are you thinking of participating in the competition Jun?"

"No but I'm going to have to hurry to the main tower where Heihachi will be waiting. Waiting for Kazuya his son"

"How come your so eager to stop him from reaching Heihachi?" said Lei

"I feel a cold spirit within him like a devil" expressed Jun

That next evening the martial arts competition began. Different fighters were on other parts of the island to fight. By 3:00pm Kazuya reached the tower from fighting the competitors since 12:00 noon. Of course Jun was right behind him trying to persuade him not to kill his father.

"Quit following me around. I'll kill you if you interfere" said Kazuya

"No I will not stop. You will be making the biggest mistake" shouted Jun

Kazuya beginning to be annoyed found himself not being the only one reaching the tower. The girl wore a navy blue sports bra, loose black wind-breakers, midnight blue cut off gloves that only show the fingers, and black tape wrap over the arch of both feet.

"You there. Stand down or leave this tower. I will be the person to face Heihachi in this tournament" demanded Kazuya

**(a/n:** hehehe left a cliffy. In future chapters there will be strong violence, sex, language and all that other stuff. Leave a review por favor


	2. A Past Revealed

**A/n: hey everyone. Well I am receiving a lot of hits but not one review TT. I need reviews to help me be inspired to keep on writing this story. **

**Chapter 2: A Past Revealed**

"You there! Stand down or leave this tower at once. I will be the person to face Heihachi Mishima in this tournament" demanded Kazuya

Analyzing the fighter that told her to leave, her face expression dropped when she realized who he was… Hesitating to respond she just summoned the courage and spoke.

"Kazuya is it really you?"

Kazuya with an awkward face expression asked the question that popped in his mind.

"How do you know my name?"

The girl began to walk towards the man she hasn't seen in a long time saying:

"Its me Kazuya, Selene Genovese the girl that was once in love with you. Your childhood friend that trained along your side and being friends with Jun as well. Most of all the main reason why we were separated because your father thought we would've assassinated him once we reached the age of 18 in his opinion. Also Heihachi despised me because I was always by your side at any chance that I was given which he couldn't stand. That's my main reason why I have entered this tournament to take my revenge for what he has done to me and for what he has done to you"

Kazuya was stunned on what he had just been told. That's the real reason why he never saw her his childhood friend again until this day.

"Selene it has been 16 years since we last saw each other then. Now we are 23 years old completely different from who we use to be. You have changed so much" spoke Kazuya

Jun kind of agitated because she feels she doesn't exist in his eyes whenever Selene is around. It was a usual routine back when they were just kids.

_Things will never change if she remains by his side_

Kazuya and Selene stood amongst one another until they were interrupted by the opening doors from the main tower.

"Oh Kazuya I hate to disappoint you but father won't be your opponent this evening, I will" said Lee

"You don't stand a chance against me Lee"

"Kazuya who is this guy?" asked Selene

"He is Lee Chaolan the adopted son of my father"

Selene standing there with confusion while Kazuya was bracing himself to get Lee out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Kazuya let me take him on ok. You go ahead fight Heihachi. Your more on revenge then I am"

"A little girl taking me on. This will be a breeze in this case" stated Lee

**hehehe left a lil cliffy there. Sorry it was so short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I probably won't post another chapter till I get at least 3-5 reviews. So hopefully you guys like what you've read so far. **


	3. Let The Fight Begin

**Hey readers. I gave in and decided to post a chapter. I have received sooooo many hits and 1 review. Well 1 is better then none and I like to thank ascho for being the first one. Let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 3: Let the Fights Begin**

When Selene challenged Lee, Lee seemed he was going to take advantage of this opportunity while Jun stood there trying to figure out what can she do.

"Selene you should just leave. I'll take care of Lee and my father" snapped Kazuya

"I will not listen. I'm doing what my heart tells me to do" said Selene

After that was spoken Selene ran full force jumping in the air throwing a kick towards Lee's face. Knocking him against a palm tree Lee rose up with blood dripping from his head.

"You'll pay for that bitch" said Lee

"I highly doubt that" commented Selene

As she charged at him again Lee dodged her punch causing he to lose a little balance. That gave him the perfect opportunity to strike. Given that Lee socked her in the mid stomach having blood shoot out of her mouth. Kazuya not liking what he was witnessing was thinking of stepping in.

Selene knew what Kazuya was going to do so she jumped up to her feet throwing kicks and landing punches all over Lee's body. Finally Kazuya knew Selene was a very strong fighter that didn't need his help. Still he didn't feel it was right to leave her. Selene reaching eye contact told him.

"GO now. These are just scratches. My fight with Lee will continue for quite a while"

"Ok then. Suite yourself" coldly Kazuya replied

With a little hurt in her eyes she anguished her thoughts and focused on beating the shit out of Lee. Lee beginning to get up from his previous blow.

"I'm going to kill you nice and slow bitch. Have my fun with you while you are in pain once I get you unconscious"

mentioned Lee

A un-ease expression filled her face as she understood what he meant.

_"He's going to rape and abuse me better yet kill me" Selene thought in her mind_

_She was thinking of what she must do._

"I must kill Lee before he gets to me first"

Lost in her thoughts Lee came from behind Selene hitting her so hard on the side of her temple making her black out in seconds… Jun witnessed what Lee said… She was going to tell Kazuya but stop to think of what the out come would be if she did or didn't tell him.

"Why should I tell him what's going to happen to her. When Selene is around he doesn't acknowledge my existence. Ugh but if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him he'll kill me on the spot"

Seeing Lee kneel down to Selene touching her body admiring the beauty that shines from her. Lee picking up Selene in bridal style began to walk into the tower. Jun ran off to find where Kazuya was at.

Moments later she found Kazuya and Heihachi standing there rambling on what happened in the pass. Jun didn't want to interfere but she had no choice. So she jumped out of the bushes where the two bloods stood.

"What are you doing here? I warned you that if you interfered again I'll kill you" stated Kazuya

"Please you have to help Selene. Lee threw a blow to her temple causing her to blackout within seconds. Then Lee spoke he was going to have fun with her. Meaning he's going to rape and kill Selene"

Kazuya's body filled up with hatred knowing what Lee is going to do. Wishing he hadn't left her his thoughts were interrupted by none other then the person he wants dead.

"What's the matter Kazuya. Can't stand the fact your bitch Selene is going to be taken for a ride?" laughed Heihachi

"Kazuya aren't you going to help Selene?" asked Jun

As much as Kazuya wanted to help her he would consider it a weakness. Helping someone has always been considered a weakness since he was always alone and training.

"She's a big girl. What happens to her doesn't concern me. She can die for all I care" spoke Kazuya

"Now my son are you ready to die by your old mans hands?"

Without any warnings Heihachi was struck by Kazuya's iron fist. Falling to the ground he spit out the blood flowing down in his mouth.

"Not bad. But it will take more then your fists to kill me" remarked Heihachi

Both began to fight in the blazing heat which didn't seem to affect them. Kazuya nailed Heihachi with a head butt. Splitting his fathers head open with blood shooting from it.

The wound was severe but Heihachi didn't care. Kazuya had a split head but there was less blood coming out then his fathers. Then Heihachi thought of a way to burst his son's bubble.

"Kazuya how do you think Lee is doing with Selene? I wonder how many ways Lee violated her"

His son becoming furious on what his father said caused him to blow a fuse. More less go on a damn rampage for blood.

"I WILL KILL YOU FATHER!"

**I hope I did better with this chapter. Go read and REVIEW! **


	4. Selene unconscious or awakening?

**A/n: Thanks to Tekkenfan and ascho for reviewing my story. I'm glad you guys like it. No worries there will be a lot of things coming up. Ascho remember don't say anything bout the email ok **

**Warning: There will be a rape scene ahead so if you guys don't like that stuff please skip. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN! ONLY SELENE**

**Chapter 4: Selene unconscious or awakening?**

While Kazuya and Heihachi were busy fighting one another, Lee had Selene in the tower in a dark room that was hidden. Selene was lying down on a black bed with dim candles surrounding them.

"Selene my dear I will have the outmost fun with you while you lie there lifeless"

Not wasting another moment he began to pull off her sports bra revealing her bare breast before his very eyes. Studying her upper body Lee was intrigued to see what else was hidden beneath her clothing. He began to pull down her black wind-breakers only leaving Selene in her black see through underwear.

Starring in desire he couldn't wait to put him in her. With his member hardening in his pants he decided to take them off and his shirt. Lee naked as well slid Selene's underwear off opening her legs wide enough to taste and slide in. Feeling a cold chill on her body Selene began to re-gain consciousness finding herself naked with Lee who is also with no clothing.

_What the fuck is going on? Why am I naked along with HIM? Oh no.._

"So you have awakened already. No matter. I'll just tie you up"

"I would rather die now then for you to take advantage over my body and myself. You have no respect. That's why you will die by Kazuya's hands" she shouted

Lee angry on what she has said slapped her across the face with full force. Leaving a red mark of his hand print on her right cheek that slowly began to swell. Selene knew she was weak from blacking out for quite a while. Lee immediately tied her hands and legs to the bed post so tight that the rope around her wrists and ankles cut into her skin causing her to bleed. Selene screamed in agonizing pain with the rope cutting into her.

"This will only hurt for a little bit. Then after that you will feel pleasure like nothing before"

Jun finally arriving at the tower was outside the main door. Then she began pounding as loud as she could to see if it would budge open or not.

"Who the fuck could that be? Could it be Kazuya? No he's too busy with our father" said Lee

"To Heihachi your only the adopted son. Not his real son like Kazuya" told Selene

Lee ignoring the ruckus outside proceeded on what he intended to do. He began to get on top of Selene kissing her neck lightly. Leaving Selene's face in disgust couldn't believe this is happening to her. Lee began moving down to her collarbone leaving trails of kisses all over her body.

Then moving lower he started to lick her right nipple to harden it while messaging the left nipple with his index and thumb finger. Selene angered on what Lee was doing to her made sure to kill any reaction to his touch so he wouldn't get any satisfaction out of it. Lee was stunned that she wasn't reacting to his touch.

"So you don't want to react huh? We will change that very soon. You'll be begging me to give you endless pleasure"

He got on his knees where is head was right between her thighs wanting to know what she tastes like inside. Then Lee started licking her clit in a slow rhythm pace. Selene was lying there with tears streaming down her face. At that moment she felt her spirit left her body.

_"How could he do this to me? Kazuya I'm sorry" thought Selene_

Lee darted in her womanhood sucking up her sweet juices while Selene died inside herself. When he opened her legs her eyes filled with horror when Lee was about to stick his long shaft inside her… Right before he was going to enter the door to the main entrance was opened…

"SELENE! WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" shouted Jun

Lee filled with anger decided to go for a quickie with Selene. He then shoved his hard swollen member so hard in her she screamed in pain. Starting to move faster and faster making her bleed heavily.

"Why is she bleeding?" wondered Lee

Then it hit him that very moment.

_"She was a virgin and I took it away" he smirked _

Not caring on what he has done kept thrusting his hips harder and faster with a fast pace that he was at. Then he pulled out of her.

"I won't enter my seed in you because as of now you'll bleed to death"

Leaving her tied up on the bed he got dressed with no shame or guilt.

"It was fun Selene. I kept my word when I said I'll have my fun while your in pain"

Walking out of the room Lee exited the back door to the tower… Jun still looking for Selene had finally gave up. She couldn't locate where she heard Selene scream in pain.

_"I'll have to get Kazuya. I know he'll be able to find her" thought Jun_

Running out of the tower Jun was determined to get Kazuya's attention. After 10 minutes have passed she was at the same area Kazuya and Heihachi were. Jun was horrified at the site she witnessed. Kazuya and Heihachi were covered in blood but his father was getting the worst of it.

**Yay another chappie done. Things are seriously getting intense in this story. I just hope I don't get a writer's block and run out of ideas. GO REVIEW!**

**I have recently updated my two other stories that are in progress. Newly arrived craft user, partner and lover for witch hunter robin and A Life Full Of Extreme Events for Teen Titans. If you have time please go check those out as well. **

**I might start a Gundam Seed/ Destiny story. Though I am still contemplating about it. We'll see if I will or not since I have three stories that Im keeping up with. Tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Life and Death

**I apologize for the long update. I was fixing up my myspace and doing my original story which is getting really good. I had barely update my 2 other stories so me very sorry. **

**Ascho- Many thanks for reviewing my story. I am really looking forward to reading yours once you have it ready. **

"blah" (talking)

_'blah' (thoughts/thinking)_

blah (regular dialogue)

**Chapter 5: Life and Death **

Kazuya noticed Jun has shown up again. Becoming very angry started lashing out at her with verbal abuse in words.

"Jun what the fuck are you still doing here?" questioned Kazuya

"Please Kazuya. You have to help find Selene. I heard her scream in pain in a room that I can't find within the tower. Lee is doing something awful to her!"

Kazuya couldn't restrain himself any longer. So he kicked Heihachi in the back of the head leaving him unconscious. Hoping that it would knock him out while he was gone.

"He'll be out for a while. Lets go find Selene and fast"

"Thank you"

Both ran back to where the tower was located. Kazuya and Jun entered the tower with full determination. Running up the stairs Jun and Kazuya split up searching room to room. Jun had no luck in finding her. The same was going for Kazuya but there was another door that can barely be noticed. Luckily he was able to catch sight of it.

So he opened the door walking into a dim room with some candles lit. He noticed there was blood all on the floor and around the bed. Stepping towards the bed his eyes were filled with horror. Seeing the site of blood all over the sheets were coming from Selene who was sprawled out and tied down by the ropes.

"SELENE!" shouted Kazuya

Rushing to her covering her bare exposed body with a clean blanket that was on the chair next to the bed. Trying not to believe what he was seeing was hoping his eye's were for once deceiving him.

"Selene. Selene. What has he done to you?" he asked

Opening her eyes slowly she spoke so lightly that it seemed she was near death. Her eyes seemed to have no life in them. The usual bright light of life he would see every time he would look into them has now faded. If they were to ask him to describe her all he would need are five worlds. A ghost in a shell.

"Lee. Raped. Me. He took my virginity. From me." she spoke in a quivering voice

Tears where streaking down her face. Kazuya looking with disgust broke the ropes that were tied to her feet and hands. Then he grabbed Selene shaking her shoulders lightly in concern of something. More of a re-assurance question if you would say.

"Did you give any signs of pleasure to him?"

"No Kazuya. My body showed no reaction nor any affection to his touch. Just a dead body that was taken advantage over"

"I'm sorry I left you Selene. If I didn't listen to you none of this would have ever happen" he stated

"Its my fault for coming here in the first place really. I don't regret seeing you though"

_'That I am most positive of Kazuya'_

With her eyes beginning to fade with all the lost blood they were beginning to close. Kazuya began to clean her up from head to toe. Wiping the blood from her legs and womanhood Selene was surprised to what he was doing. After 15 minutes have passed Kazuya helped Selene put on her original clothes.

Stunned to see the panties she wore felt a slight arousal in his pants from seeing that and her bare body at the same time. Not to mention feeling her up while cleaning her earlier. Jun finally found the door not surprised to see them close to one another.

_'I knew he would be worried about her' Jun thought_

"How is she doing" asked Jun

"She's ok now. Though she still is shaken up after being raped by Lee"

"Oh my God. How could he have done such a horrible thing?" she said angrily

"Well he did and he will die for it"

Kazuya signaling for Selene to start get going. He was helping her in the process since she did feel wobbly. Jun felt the feelings between the two.

_"He does care about her. Just too proud to admit it" thought Jun_

All three fighters left the tower and out into the battle fields once again. Walking back to where Kazuya knocked out his father from earlier. Realizing in a split second his father wasn't there anymore. Moments later, Jun was struck behind her back leaving her lifeless on the ground. Selene and Kazuya spun around to see Heihachi standing there smirking.

"So you rescued your little girlfriend after all" acknowledged Heihachi

"I will kill you now father"

"Not unless I kill you and your whore first"

Both bad bloods started to go at it again while Selene watched over the un-conscious Jun. Kazuya kept using combinations to where his father was losing his grip.

"It's OVER FATHER!"

But before he could finish off his father he heard Selene scream in pain. Turning around to see what was going on when he saw Lee pulling Selene's head back with his other hand around her body.

"Let her go" ordered Kazuya

"If you kill our father then this bitch will die as well" argued Lee

"You are a fucking asshole you know that" said Selene

With that spoken Lee slapped her hard across the face cutting her right cheek letting the blood gush out. Kazuya was angered fast by the fact that Lee hit Selene.

"First I'll kill you Lee. Then Heihachi next"

"I really don't think that will be happening" told Lee

"Yes it will" screamed Selene

Selene threw her head back hitting Lee in the nose where it broke on instant contact. With blood shooting from his nose he started fighting Selene but pulled out his gun.

"Take one more step bitch and I'll kill your precious Kazuya" threatened Lee

"I would rather have you kill me"

Kazuya confused on what Selene proposed to Lee.

_'What the fuck is she going to do now? Damn woman always has to play hero'_

"Kazuya has a future with another woman and not myself"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Knowing it was so hard to say that because she always wanted to be with Kazuya. But she knew Jun is in love with him as well. Selene started walking towards Lee while he raised his gun at her chest.

"I'll shoot you without a doubt" yelled Lee

"Go ahead. Death would have came for me sooner or later"

At that point she didn't care anymore. She is willing to take death into herself so that happiness for others will continue.

_'Should I kill her or take her as my own?' thought Lee_

Lost in his thoughts he heard the footsteps in front of him and pulled the trigger on instinct. In the blink of an eye Lee and Kazuya saw Selene fall to the ground covered in blood from the bullet in her chest. Lee dropped the gun and darted off back to the tower. Kazuya ran to Selene's aid knowing that bullet hole is deep.

"Don't you die on me Selene. You are going to live" said Kazuya

"Go save Jun and kill your father. Lee ran to the tower to self detonate the island so once you finish Heihachi go find her and get off this island" demanded Selene

Kazuya holding Selene in his arms knew the feeling he had with her every time she was there. A feeling he never wanted to experience in his life. He failed knowing the only woman who could bring that out was the very woman he is cradling in his arms Selene Genovese.

_'I am in love with her. No I do love ever since we were kids'_

With her eyes beginning to close Kazuya picked Selene up walking towards the tower. Then suddenly Kazuya felt a blow to his head by his father. Dropping Selene, Heihachi was determined to kill or just release the devil within his son's heart.

Once again blood was being shed from the two while Jun and Selene were lying on the ground unconscious with wounds all over there body. Lee came out of the trees while the father and son were pre-occupied.

_"They can fight for eternity for all I care. Selene is coming with me whether she likes it or not" said Lee in his mind_

Lei out of the ordinary came from the trees as well jumping and landing right where the girls bodies were.

"What the fuck did you do? You know what don't answer that because you'll die within seconds" stated Lei

Lei rushed to Lee using a kick towards his abdominal section knocking the wind out of him. Then he came from behind putting his hands on Lee's head snapping his neck from side to side.

**Damn that has to suck dying just like that. I think this has been my longest chapter yet. It was 8 pages long on my Microsoft word. Ok well drop a review! **


	6. Detonation Has Erupted The Island

**Chapter 6: Detonation Has Erupted The Island **

The island started shaking rapidly causing Lei to lose his balance. Both Mishima's still fought while the island was erupting. Heihachi slammed his sons face into a rigid palm tree to where it slashed many cuts on his left side. Lei stood watching them fight aggressively. Then he looked at the two girls.

_"I can only carry one off this island. Sorry but it is going to be Jun" thought Lei_

Running to her quickly he picked her up throwing Jun over his shoulders departing from the battlefield. Kazuya back handing his father with a clinched fist sent Heihachi flying 3 feet away from him. As he fell into unconsciousness for a while Kazuya turned to Selene who was now by herself.

"Where the hell is Jun?" Kazuya spoke aloud

Then he noticed Lee was on the ground as well but he was dead. Looking at the lifeless corpse didn't show any remorse because he was going to kill him anyways but someone already beat him to the punch.

"Well at least that's one down"

Hearing something move he spun around to notice Heihachi was missing. Already feeling annoyed had to vent his anger

"SHIT" he shouted

Selene started to regain consciousness. Slowly moving and opening her eyes she felt her body go into a surge of immense pain. Seeing Kazuya pissed off finally realized the rumbling beneath her.

"Kazuya get off this island while you still can. It will explode in about ten minutes"

"I will not leave you here to die. Is that clear?" he stated

"But what about Jun?" she asked

"It seems someone picked her up and left"

Selene not knowing what was going to happen felt two strong muscular arms lift her up from the ground. Looking up she sees Kazuya with a determined expression.

"Kazuya don't waste your time saving me. I have been raped, abused, and shot in the chest. I don't know how much longer I will live" spoke with tears streaming down her face

While he gazed at her he noticed her eyes were starting to fade. A sign that her soul would leave her body pretty soon if he didn't get her help.

"STAY WITH ME GOD DAMMNIT!" he yelled

He began running through the jungle fast as he could until he noticed a group of people standing on the edge of the island. Parts of the island exploded when a submarine resurfaced from the under water sea. Then the professor opened the door.

"Get in before the entire island explodes falling into the ocean" said Dr. Boskonovich

All the fighters rushed into the submarine and closed the door submerging back under the waters. It was a quiet trip back home. Jun woke up from her hit and noticed she wasn't on the island.

"Where am I? asked Jun

"You are in a submarine with the remaining surviving fighters" replied Lei who was sitting next to her

"Where's Kazuya? Did he make it off there?" she asked with a panic voice

"Yes he is over there holding a woman fighter" he pointed

Jun looks to the direction Lei pointed and felt a sharp pain deep within her heart. She saw Kazuya hold Selene with a strong grip. Seeing Selene's head rest on Kazuya's chest with his head resting on hers.

_'The choice has already been made. He chose her'_

"It looks like he chose her. She is who he is in love with"

Tears were welling in her eyes and Lei felt sad for her. He could tell she was truly and deeply in love with Kazuya.

"Then go talk to him. Its never to late"

Showing a weak smile Jun got up and walked towards Kazuya. Kazuya lifting his head up noticed Jun was standing right in front of him where he sat.

"Kazuya. Can I talk to you"

"Ok" he responded

"I know you probably think I'm annoying and obnoxious for following you around but its because I am in love with you Kazuya Mishima" she declared

Looking at Jun with a confused face didn't know what to say. Knowing full well Jun always had a thing for him but didn't think she would come out and admit it.

"I didn't realize how deeply you felt for me. Though I can't return the feeling for you. I love…" he was cut off

Kazuya was cut off not finishing his sentence when Jun kissed him dead on. Selene opening her eyes only to see Jun and Kazuya with locked lips. Closing her eyes she felt her heart shatter.

_"Once we reach land I am to disappear from the city and to never see nor talk to Kazuya Mishima ever again" thought Selene _

Two hours into the ride she woke up to see Kazuya asleep with Jun sitting next to him. Selene slipping away from Kazuya's arms went to the far side of the submarine. Lei sensing she was sad decided to start conversation with her.

"So what brought you to that tournament?" asked Lei

"It was to take revenge for what hell Heihachi put Kazuya and myself through" she answered

"You two know each other?"

"Yes we do ever since we were children. I also knew Jun as well. Kazuya and I were always with one another training and spending time together"

Lei interested in what Selene had spoke. So he gave her his un-devided attention for her to continue on.

"Do you love him?"

Selene looking down into her wounds were the bleeding has stopped answered.

"I do love him but he loves another. So why interfere with someone you can't have?" spoke with sadness in her voice

**A/N: HA HA HA CLIFFY! REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
